disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Flora Beast
= Flora Beast = These are demons which evolved from plants—specifically, carnivorous plants; their cute, pretty appearance is a trap to lure their prey. Their appearance is something of particular importance to this race: some Flora Beasts are so shy that they refuse to show their face while others make use of their appearance to literally seduce prey and enemies, similar to Succubi. Another concern in regards to their appearance is the fact that, to non-Flora Beasts, the males and females of the species are nearly indistinguishable from one-another. As is fitting for plants, Flora Beasts fight with thorns, leaves, and roots. They also have a strong elemental affinity towards wind and often use the element in battles to spread their various pollens; the species have a resistance to magic in general. They are one of the very few demon races that learn healing-type spells naturally, several unique to their species. Role: Type: Plant (Monster, Demon) Hit Die: d8 Class Skills The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Physical Monster weapon) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 4+ Int modifier. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 hl (average hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Table: Flora Beast Evilty: *Evilty* Sweet Aroma Allies within 5 feet of the Flora Beast heal 5 hit points at the end of every round. Race: • +2 Dexterity, +2 Strength, -2 wisdom. •'Speed' 20, Burrow 30 • Medium • Low Light Vision out to 60 feet • +4 to Stealth. •'Automatic Languages:' Common and Japanese depending on where they are sent as well as Druidic. •'Bonus Languages:' Any Monster Weapon Proficiency (Ex) Flora Beasts are proficient and can only wield physical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A Flora Beast’s weapon always appears as a set of two needles and as such deals piercing damage. These thorny needles deal 2d6 damage, or the damage listed under the monster weapon, whichever is higher. Magichange (Ex) As a free action, a Flora Beast can change into a high powered Drill. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Flora Beast's Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the weapon when the Flora Beast transforms. Flora Beast Drill Drill Damage: 2d6 or Flora Beast's monster weapon, whichever is higher. Critical: 20 x4 Damage Type: Piercing Weight: 18 lbs. Techniques (Su) Just like all classes, Flora Beasts gain access to special techniques they can utilize to aid them in battle or day to day activities. At each level they gain 2 techniques of any level they can perform. At the levels designated, Flora Beasts also gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Flora Beast Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Flora Beast's list of techniques highlighted with two (**). The Flora Beast must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. There are many cases where monsters do not have enough techniques for every technique slot they have access to, in those cases, the Flora beast can select another technique from his list. The Flora Beast's relevant ability modifier for it's techniques is it's Dexterity. Ability Boost Monster creatures gain powerful racial bonuses to specific racially important ability scores. Creatures gain Ability buffs at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. The Ability boost is determined by what kind of creature it is. Flora Beasts are healthy, Nimble, and likable, and as such gain bonuses to Strength, Dexterity, and Charisma. Photosynthesis (Ex) A Flora Beast Regains 1d6 HP per hour while in the sun, and does not need to eat so long as they are in sunlight. Natural armor (Ex) Flora Beasts gain natural armor as indicated on the table above. Element Resistance (Ex) Flora beasts gain Energy resistance as indicated on the table above. The Flora Beast chooses two energy types other than fire. Once chosen the Flora Beast's energy resistance cannot be changed. Damage Reduction (Ex) The Flora Beast has thick skin that can only be pierced by superheated weapons. As such it has damage reduction that can only be overcome by a weapon that also deals fire damage. Regeneration (Ex) Flora beasts can recuperate from grievous injuries and even grow back lost limbs. All damage dealt to a Flora beast is considered non Lethal unless the damage is fire based. When A Flora Beast takes enough non Lethal damage to match their hit points they are knocked unconscious, when unconscious even non-lethal damage can kill a Flora Beast. Internal Poison (Su) At 5th level the Flora Beast becomes more in tune with it's body and can produce powerful poisons. The Flora beast becomes immune to all poisons, and can produce any poison that can be found within the d20 system. The Flora Beast takes a number of days to develop this poison equal a number of days equal to the Poison's save DC divided by 4. The Flora Beast must also spend 1/2 the cost of the poison's hl value, but needs no actual ingredients. When created, the poison is enough to fill a small vial or can be coated on the Flora Beast. A flora beast can hold a number of poisons within it's self equal to it's Constitution modifier, but can only ever use one at a time during a natural attack. Poisons removed from a Flora Beast lose their potency after 1 day. Pollen (Su) Flora Beasts are strange, mystical flowers, and as such contain a strange pollen within their bodies. Starting at 1st level, and every other level afterwards, they can select a new pollen ability. You can use pollen abilities a number of times per day equal to 3+your Dexterity modifier. Whenever you use the pollen ability, you can choose to apply one of these to it, at 10th level, you can instead add 2 abilities to it, both abilities gain their respective saving throws if they indeed have one. Using the Pollen is a standard action and effects creatures within 5 feet of the Flora Beast. The Saving throw is always a fortitude save DC: 10+ 1/2 Flora Beast level+ Dexterity modifier. Every time you take an ability, it's range increases by 5 feet. At 1st level, the Flora Beast can select from the following initial Pollens. Fatigued: The targets are fatigued. Shaken: The targets are shaken for 1 round per level of the Flora Beast. Sickened: The targets are sickened for 1 round per level of the Flora Beast. Sleep: Targets are put to sleep for 1 round per level of the Flora beast. Rage: Target goes into a wild fury as per the spell rage. Cure Fatigue: The targets are cured of the fatigued condition. Cure Shaken: The targets are cured of the shaken condition. Cure Sickened: The targets are cured of the sickened condition. Cure Sleep: Targets are cured of any sort of sleep condition. Calm Emotions: As per the spell Calm emotions. At 5th level, an Flora Beast adds the following pollens to the list of those that can be selected. Dazed: The targets are dazed for 1 round. Diseased: The target contracts a disease, as if the Flora Beast had cast contagion, using his Flora Beast level as his caster level. Staggered: The targets are staggered for 1 round per two levels of the Flora Beast. Restoration: Creature heals 2 ability score damage in all ability scores. Cure Dazed: The targets are dazed for 1 round. Cure Diseased: The target contracts a disease, as if the Flora Beast had cast contagion, using his Flora Beast level as his caster level. Cure Staggered: The targets are staggered for 1 round per two levels of the Flora Beast. At 9th level, an Flora Beast adds the following pollens to the list of those that can be selected. Cursed: The targets are cursed, as if the Flora Beast had cast bestow curse, using his Flora Beast level as his caster level. Exhausted: The targets are exhausted. The Flora Beast must have the fatigue cruelty before selecting this cruelty. Frightened: The targets are frightened for 1 round per two levels of the Flora Beast. The Flora Beast must have the shaken cruelty before selecting this cruelty. Nauseated: The targets are nauseated for 1 round per three levels of the Flora Beast. The Flora Beast must have the sickened cruelty before selecting this cruelty. Poisoned: The targets are poisoned, as if the Flora Beast had cast poison, using the Flora Beast’s level as the caster level. Damage: The targets take 1d4 damage per level. A saving throw halves the damage. Sadness: The targets are effected as if they had been the subject of a Crushing Despair Spell using his flora beast level as his caster level. Cure Cursed: The targets are cursed, as if the Flora Beast had cast bestow curse, using his Flora Beast level as his caster level. Cure Exhausted: The targets are exhausted. The Flora Beast must have the fatigue cruelty before selecting this cruelty. Cure Frightened: The targets are frightened for 1 round per two levels of the Flora Beast. The Flora Beast must have the shaken cruelty before selecting this cruelty. Cure Nauseated: The targets are nauseated for 1 round per three levels of the Flora Beast. The Flora Beast must have the sickened cruelty before selecting this cruelty. Cure Poisoned: The targets are poisoned, as if the Flora Beast had cast poison, using the Flora Beast’s level as the caster level. Cure Damage: The targets heals 1d4 damage per level. A saving throw halves the damage. At 11th level, an Flora Beast adds the following pollens to the list of those that can be selected. Blinded: The targets are blinded for 1 round per level of the Flora Beast. Deafened: The targets are deafened for 1 round per level of the Flora Beast. Paralyzed: The targets are paralyzed for 1 round. Stunned: The targets are stunned for 1 round per four levels of the Flora Beast. Sensuality: The targets are effected as if they had been the subject of a waves of ecstasy spell using the Flora beast's level as it's caster level. Cure Blinded: The targets are blinded for 1 round per level of the Flora Beast. Cure Deafened: The targets are deafened for 1 round per level of the Flora Beast. Cure Paralyzed: The targets are paralyzed for 1 round. Cure Stunned: The targets are stunned for 1 round per four levels of the Flora Beast. Parthenocissus (Su) At 20th level, the Flora Beast reaches the pinnacle of it's aromatic lifestyle and is known as a Parthenocissus. Once per day as a full round action, the Flora Beast can summon a massive field of thorns and flowers that erupts out of the ground surrounding the Flora Beast. This works as a Black Tentacles spell centered on the Flora Beast that covers a 100 foot radius. This field lasts for 1 round per level and cannot be dispelled. In addition, 1 plant per 3 levels (Max 6) is animated as per the Animate plants Spell. The Flora Beast gains a +4 insight bonus to armor class and saving throws while in this field of flowers and it also gains a +20 bonus to all of it's move speeds. The Flora beast, nor it's animated plants are impeded in any way by this field and move normally. Finally, once per activation of this field, the Flora Beast can use it's Pollen ability on every creature within the field. No two fields of flowers can occupy the same space and all flora beasts within the field gain the bonuses and benefits and cannot be grappled. Flora Beast Techniques 1st-Level Flora Beast Techniques— Create water, Detect magic, Detect Poison, Purify food and drink, Read magic, Stabilize, Ant Haul, Alter winds, Bristle, Calm animals, Charm animal, Endure elements, Cure light wounds, Entangle, Goodberry, Negate Aroma, Pass without trace, **Green Needle 2nd-Level Flora Beast Techniques— Barkskin, Animal Trance, Animal Messenger, Certain grip, Delay Poison, Forest Friend, Lockjaw, Pernicious Poison, Pox Pustules, Warp Wood, Wilderness Soldiers, Wood Shape, Anthropomorphic Animal, Tree Shape, **Feast Slasher 3rd-Level Flora Beast Techniques—'''Burst of Nettles, Cure Moderate Wounds, Dominate Animal, Fungal Infestation, Contagion, Cup of Dust, Greater Magic Fang, Meld Into stone, Nature's Exile, Plant Growth, Poison, Quench, Speak with Plants, Snare, **Full Bloom, **Deadly Prickle (MC) '''4th-Level Flora Beast Techniques— Absorb toxicity, Arboreal Hammer, Aspect of the Stag, Cape of Wasps, Command Plants, Control Water, Cure Serious Wounds, Dispel Magic, Freedom of Movement, Grove of Respite, Life bubble, Spike Stones, Strong Jaw, Thorn Body, **Spiral Needle 5th-Level Flora Beast Techniques—'Awaken, Cure Critical Wounds, Stone Skin, Transmute Mud to Rock, Transmute Rock to Mud, Tree Stride, Wall of Thorns, **Flower Wave (MC) '''6th-Level Flora Beast Techniques—'Greater Dispel magic, Dust Form, Epidemic, Fire Seeds, Iron Wood, Liveoak, Move Earth, Repel Wood, Stone Tell, Transport via plants, wall of stone, **Flower Dance, **Petal Storm '7th-Level Flora Beast Techniques—'Animate plants, Changestaff, Creeping Doom, Health, Rampart, Siege of Trees, Transmute Metal to wood, True Seeing, **Flower Hazard '''8th-Level Flora Beast Techniques— Mass Atavism, Control Plants, Earthquake, Euphoric Tranquility, Repel Metal or Stone, **Blooming Spears (MC) 9th-Level Flora Beast Techniques—'''Clashing Rocks, Regenerate, Shambler, Greater Siege of Trees, Sympathy, Antipathy, World Wave, **Twin Heart Attack (MC), **Flower Profusion, **Thorny Blaster = '''Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Flora Beast Reincarnation